Got it Memorized?
by sorasbootay
Summary: "Got it memorized?" Roxas laughs at the catchphrase, "Yeah axel, I got it memorized." (hints of one-sided akuroku


"Got it memorized?" The redhead turned to his blonde friend as they were sitting on the edge of the train station in Twilight Town. Roxas laughrf at the catch phrase.

"Yeah Axel, I got it memorized." Said teen responded and looked over at his friend.

Friend...

Somehow Roxas couldn't help but think they should be something more.

* * *

Roxas laid on the ground, well more like fell to the ground. He was exauhsted from fighting all the heartless he had to do for himself and Xion. It really was a pain, but Roxas had agreed to help Xion anyhow.

Roxas saw a flash of red and fully opened his eyes too be greeted with emerald ones which rivaled his own. Roxas felt his face heat up a little.

"Axel?" The blonde asked, Axel only grinned.

"C'mon Roxas, I'll help you up. Don't worry about Xion, I already told her to RTC." The redhead held out his hand for Roxas, who took it happily.

"Hey Axel, why do you help us so much?" Roxas couldn't help but ask, even if he only wanted to say "help me" instead of "us". Axel grinned at the smaller boy and responded,

"Because, friends always help eachother. Got it memorized?" Axel pointed at his temple and turned around.

For some reason, Roxas felt upset at only being called a friend.

He still didn't know why.

* * *

"Axel," Roxas started. They were sitting on top of the train station tower in twilight town once more, Xion didn't come that day.

"I need to ask you something." The blonde finished, looking out into the sunset.

"What's up?" Axel asked, turning his head slightly towards his friend, "Did something happen?"

Roxas shade his head 'no;, "Nah it's just..." He sighs, running a hand through his blonde locks, "This is gonna sound stupid."

"Do you know what love is?" The blue eyed boy turned to face his red-headed friend.

Axels own emerald eyes went wide and he turned to face Roxas, an amused grin fixed on his face.

"'Scuse me?" Was all he responded with.

"I found out about love on todays mission-" Roxas remembered Xaldins words, "That it's something powerful." The blonde glanced at his friend before looking back out into the sunset.

Axel gave a thoughtful sound before replying, "That's true. It is. But I'll never get to experience it." The red head gave a half hearted (or no hearted) laugh. Roxas furrowed his brow in thought.

"Nobodies can't love?" He asked, mainly to himself.

"You need a heart." Axel only shrugged and turned to face the never-ending sunset once more.

"Right..." Roxas looked down at his lap, confused.

If nobodies couldn't love, why did he have this aching feeling in his chest?

* * *

Roxas walked silently in the World That Never Was, minus the echoing of his feet. He needed answers, he obviously wasn't going to get them here. As he walked past a building, he saw a flash of red hair.

"So your mind's made up?" A familiar voice sounded from the building he had passed. Roxas stopped as he rocognized the voice. The empy cavity in his chest ached once more.

"Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know." He answered, 'even if it means leaving you' he wanted to add, but he couldn't. His non-exsistant heart clenched once more.

"You can't turn on the organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel yelled across the small road, breaking the small silence there was. Roxas gave a quick huff-meant to be a laugh.

"No one would miss me." He speaks softly, voice taking on a mix of hurt and anger in his tone. He tilts his head back a bit, managing to catch himself before he turns all the way around. Feeling finished with this conversation he moved back and looked back in front of him.

Roxas walks away.

He barely hears, That's not true. I would."

Roxas finds himself in an ally of the neon lit city, an empty ache filling his entire being.

If he doesn't have a heart, why does it hurt so much?

* * *

Roxas sits on the clock tower, curled into a ball, he laughed.

"Where did I think I could go? What a joke." He rest his heads on his knees and almost doesn't see someone step up onto the ledge beside him.

He think it may be Axel at first, even hopes.

Everything goes fuzzy.

* * *

Roxas shoots up in his bed. He had another weird dream, this time, it wasn't of Sora, but of a guy with red hair and shining emerald eyes sitting with Roxas sitting on the clock tower eating ice cream, like what him, Hayner, Pence, and Olette do.

"Axel..." The name flows through the blondes mouth slowly, but pained.

Roxas' heart flutters at the thought of him.


End file.
